Crow's Thunder
by Russell Scottie
Summary: After the badger attack, Crowfeather decides to join ThunderClan in order to stay with Leafpool. But Leafpool must train a new medicine cat before she can become a warrior and be with her beloved Crowfeather. CrowxLeaf / Restarted in Thunder of the Crow
1. Brewing Storm

**Crow's Thunder**

**Chapter One: Brewing Storm**

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of the characters. Some of the dialogue is from the books, so I don't own that either.

* * *

**_

The badger attack was over. WindClan had come and saved Thunderclan, but Sootfur and Cinderpelt had died serving their Clan before the rescue made it. But new life also fulled the Clan, in form of Sorreltail's four kits. As Leafpool looked around the destroyed camp and she felt torn in two, her duty to serve the Clan and her love for Crowfeather battled within her.

The she-cat turned toward the dark grey tom that she loved, who was still crouching beside the nursery as if the battle was not over. Before the light tabby she-cat could speak a word to him, another cat yowled out.

"Look. It's Crowfeather!" Whitetail of WindClan exclaimed. "What's he doing here?"

Onestar stalked over to the grey-black warrior. "Crowfeather, you came back . . . but not to your own Clan," the leader spoke with an edge clear in his voice.

Crowfeather looked at the WindClan with a steady gaze. "Leafpool and I came back, but I won't be returning to WindClan." He glanced over to Thunderclan's leader, who was padding up to join the group. "I wish to join Thunderclan, if they'd have me that is."

Everyone in hearing distance was shocked, even Leafpool. Would Crowfeather really join Thunderclan just for her? Leafpool thought.

"It does not matter to me, you became no longer part of WindClan the moment you ran away," Onestar spat at the tom. He turned to Firestar and meowed, "He is your problem now." Facing his Clan, the WindClan leader called out, "WindClan, time to go back home."

WindClan started to file out before Firestar could thank Onestar and his Clan properly; Ashfoot however lingered behind to speak with her son.

"Are you sure about this, Crowfeather?" WindClan's deputy asked, love and concern for her son clear in her eyes.

"Yes, I love Leafpool and I cannot bare to from her again," the grey-black warrior told his mother and former deputy. "Goodbye, mother."

"If that is how you feel, I will stand by your wishes," Ashfoot meowed. She pressed her nose to Crowfeather's head. "Goodbye, my son. Never forget that I will always love you no matter what. May StarClan always be with you too." She pulled away and left with the rest of her Clan.

Firestar now took this time to step forward, toward Crowfeather. "You said you wanted to join Thunderclan?" he inquired.

"Yes; as I have said before, I love Leafpool and I wish not to part from her side," the former WindClan tom meowed.

"Leafpool? What do you feel about this?" Firestar asked, turning to look at his daughter.

"I..." Leafpool almost speechless, her father was asking her how she felt instead of deciding for her. "I love Crowfeather, but I do have my duty to my Clan now that Cinderpelt is dead," she said, trying to think about her words before she spoke them. "I will train a new medicine cat, but I step down from my role as Thunderclan's medicine cat."

Whispers finally broke out from within Thunderclan, but Firestar silenced them with a flick of his tail. "So be it. Crowfeather will become a warrior of Thunderclan, along with Leafpool. But to be freed from her ties as a medicine cat, she must first train a new medicine cat for Thunderclan."

Objections broke out from the cats once again, Firestar tired to silence them with a flick of his tail again and failed.

"This is not what I expected to find," a familiar voice meowed, finally silencing the Clan. "What has happened?"

The Clan turned around to stare at the two cats that had just entered camp without anyone noticing. The first was a powerful warrior with a thick gray pelt and second was a brown tabby she-cat, they were none other than Stormfur and Brook.


	2. Rain's Choice

**Crow's Thunder**

**Chapter Two: Rain's Choice**

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of the characters. Some of the dialogue is from the books, so I don't own that either.

* * *

**_

Crowfeather busied himself by helping Leafpool alongside Brightheart tend to the injured warriors and new kits. The warriors and apprentices that weren't greatly hurt were rebuilding camp the best they could. Most of the warriors paid him to attention or glared at him as he passed by, but a few gave him appseated glances for his help.

No one had the time to ask Stormfur why he and Brook were visiting due to all the work that had to be done around camp. The work lasted several suns and those nights Crowfeather joined Leafpool in the medicine cat's den to further help. Though part of the reason was a large number of the warriors had made it clear to him that they did not want him helping in the warriors den.

This arrangement however worked out well in the end for both Crowfeather and Leafpool needed each other when night came. In the den, they were away from harsh glares and insult derected towards them by their Clanmates. They comforted each other each night which strengthened their bond.

Five suns had passed since the last injured cat left the den when a surprising turn of advents happened. "Oh hello, Rainwhisker. What can I do for you?" Leafpool asked the warrior when he padded over to the couple who had been sharing a meal. The young ThunderClan warrior was still limping from his leg wound and Leafpool thought that was the reason he had come over.

"Hello Leafpool, Crowfeather," the light grey tom greeted, eyes staring at his paws. It was clear to the couple that Rainwhisker was nervous about something. "Uh, have you found an apprentice to train as a medicine cat yet?"

Leafpool blinked her amber eyes, curious as to what brought on the question. "No, not yet," she replied steadily.

"Well, I was wondering if I could become your apprentice," Rainwhisker said softly, looking up to stare into both Leafpool and Crowfeather's eyes. "I don't want to be helpless again when another one of my family or Clanmates are dying. I want to be able to save them."

"Are you sure?" Leafpool inquired, hope seeping into her eyes. She saw potenal in the warrior that stood before her and training him meant one step closer to being with Crowfeather as warriors.

"Remember that you cannot take a mate if you do," Crowfeather spoke up, locking eyes with Leafpool for a moment before turning them back to Rainwhisker.

"I am certain. I want the knowledge to save my loved ones," the young warrior nodded his head to the two.

"Then we must speak to Firestar," the medicine cat stood up with the former WindClan warrior and all three made their way to their leader's den.

Inside the den, Firestar was sharing tongues with Sandstorm when the three entered. It was now a normal sight to see Crowfeather and Leafpool together, but with Rainwhisker it brought curiousity to ThunderClan's leader. "Is something wrong?" the ginger leader asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Firestar. Rainwhisker has something to tell you, though," Leafpool informed her father. She flickered her tail to the grey warrior in a silent gesture to speak.

"I wish to become Leafpool's apprentice and learn the ways of a medicine cat," the ThunderClan warrior spoke, his voice strong and clear. Exact opposet of how he was when he came to Leafpool and Crowfeather.

"Are you certain, Rainwhisker?" Firestar asked his warrior. The warrior in question simple nodded. "Starting tonight, you will sleep in the medicine cat's den and learn the ways of a medicine cat. I will announce this to the Clan at sunhigh." Afterwords he dismissed the three with a flick of his tail.


	3. Fallen Ash

**Crow's Thunder**

**Chapter Three: Fallen Ash**

The whole camp knew about Rainwhisker's choice about becoming a medicine cat, but the ceremony went smoothly. After the ceremony was over with Leafpool took Rainwhisker out to begin teaching him about herbs. Brightheart went with them to get away from Daisy and her kits, who only got worse after the badger attack.

Crowfeather decided go out on a hunting patrol, his patrol made up of Ashfur, Squirrelflight, and himself. The she-cat was unnaturally quiet and Crowfeather had a feeling that it wasn't because of him. He noticed the she-cat kept glances over at Ashfur as they left camp.

The poor tom did not appear to have noticed the change in Squirrelflight's mood as he chatted with Crowfeather and the she-cat. The former WindClan tom decided to leave the two alone and announced that he scented a rabbit nearby. It wasn't completely a lie, as he did smell a rabbit.

He gravitated toward the smell and quickly killed the rabbit. Crowfeather noticed during the hunt that the rabbits in ThunderClan's territory were shorter legged and slower than those in WindClan. He was about to bury the creature when he heard a voice, Squirrelflight's.

"Look, Ashfur, I really care about you as a friend, but I don't want anything more than that," he was telling the tom.

"But I love you!" Ashfur protested. "We'd be great together, Squirrelflight, I we would."

"I'm sorry," Squirrelflight went on.

Crowfeather had enough with ease dropping; quickly he buried the rabbit and trotted off away from the two cats. He thought it was not his place or right to listen in on his new Clanmates and what he had heard was already too much.

A mouse and a sparrow later, Ashfur came padding out of a bush only to stop in front of the dark gray tom. "Oh, Crowfeather, there you are," the tom's voice sounded dejected and lost.

"What's wrong?" the former WindClan warrior asked. Though he already knew what was wrong, Squirrelflight rejected him, but he did not want Ashfur knowing that he knew.

"Well," the pale grey warrior started, but then seemed to think better of it. "It's nothing, you wouldn't understand, Crowfeather."

"Try me," the dark gray tom meowed. He wanted the other tom to open up and accept him as a Clanmate.

Ash heaved a deep sigh and began. "Squirrelflight rejected me. She said she has always loved," he paused before spatting the name in disgust and jealousy. "Brambleclaw and that StarClan had destined them to be together." Ashfur then prepared himself for the other warrior to side with Squirrelflight.

"If she had always knew, she should never have lead you on like that," Crowfeather meowed to Ashfur, who looked up with shocked dark blue eyes. "She used you, plain and simple. Sure, be mad, be upset, Ashfur, but remember that the next one could be the real one." In truth, he was somewhat talking from experience.

The blue eyes of Ashfur brightened. "Thanks, lets get back to camp. She already left."

The two blue eyed grey warriors picked up their fresh-kill and returned to ThunderClan's camp. When they returned, Firestar was finishing up a Clan meeting. After putting away their fresh-kill, Ferncloud updated the two on what they had missed. Fox traps and that they should steer clear of them.

"My kit! My kit is missing!" Daisy hollered.

"Which one?" Cloudtail asked.

"Berrykit. He was here when the meeting began and now he's gone!" the cream queen sobbed into the white warrior's pelt. Brightheart's eyes flashed, but stayed where she was. Mousekit and Hazelkit were complaining about how they wanted to leave camp too.

Nothing needed to be said as Ashfur and Crowfeather, the two closest to the entrance, dashed out of camp in search of the kit. The two quickly picked up Berrykit's scent and raced after it as it headed toward ShadowClan's border. The former WindClaner took up the lead, doing what he was built to do, run.

In a small clearing, a bundle of cream fur lay. Crowfeather stopped short and slowly padded toward the motionless body. The tom was caught in a fox trap by the neck. "Berrykit?" Crowfeather called out softly, no answer.

Ashfur arrived at the clearing when Crowfeather stood next to the body. "Crowfeather?" he panted, wanting to know if the kit was all right.

Crowfeather appeared to have not heard the other tom as he pressed his nose to the cream fur. Cold, the body was chillingly cold. "Berrykit?" he mewed again, but is was useless. They were too late. He was dead; Berrykit was dead.

**MUAHAHAHAH! I killed off Berrynose! Err, Berrykit.**


	4. Bramble's Secret

**Crow's Thunder**

**Chapter Four: Bramble's Secret**

"Murderer!" Daisy yowled, barring her teeth at Crowfeather. "You killed my kit!" The gray-black warrior was still numb from the shock of finding a dead Berrykit and unable to answer the she-cat was spitting into his face, his blue eyes to the tiny lifeless body.

"You have no right to accuse him of that!" Ashfur hissed in his friend's defense. They had returned to camp with the kit and Daisy, the kit's mother, was only making things worse by thinking her kit was murdered and not killed from a trap. The kit now lay in the middle of camp with the kit's littermates sobbing next to him. "I arrived at the scene the same time as Crowfeather and Berrykit was already dead."

"Where was he during the meeting then? He was late and could have killed my baby then!" Daisy continued, not letting the issue be dropped.

"He was with me!" Ashfur growled back at the cream colored queen, his tail lashing.

"That's enough," Firestar commanded. "Berrykit was not murdered by anyone, Daisy. He died from getting caught in a fox trap. This just proves how deadly these things can be. From now on, no kits are allowed to leave camp and apprentices need to be accompanied by at least one warrior."

As things started to settle down, the Clan continued about their daily lives, with a few stopping to mourn little Berrykit. Daisy and her remaining kits stayed with the body until the elders went to bury the body.

Leafpool stood beside her mate, comforting him in the medicine cat's den. Ashfur and Rainwhisker stayed with the two and tried to help convince the former WindClan warrior that it wasn't his fault for the kit's death. The sun soon started to slink down in the sky when Leafpool stood up. "I'm sorry, Crowfeather, but Firestar wants Rainwhisker and I have to go to the Moonpool tonight." Crowfeather only nodded in acknowledgement to her, but otherwise stayed still. "Ashfur, will you stay with him?" the tabby she-cat asked.

"There's no need to worry, Leafpool. I'll be right here," the flecked tom meowed.

Rainwhisker and Leafpool then left and the two toms were soon fast asleep. Soon, a paw started shaking Crowfeather to wake up. "Crowfeather. Crowfeather." It was Ashfur who was causing the rude awaking.

"Wha?" the gray-black warrior murmured sleepily as he blinked his blue eyes open. He found night had fallen and it appeared as if the whole Clan was sleeping.

"Sh!" Ashfur hissed softly. "Brambleclaw just left camp."

"He properly went to make dirt," Crowfeather grumbled, wanting to go back to sleep.

"No, he was headed to the lake," Ashfur whispered to him.

Jerking up, Crowfeather was now wide-awake with interest. "The lake. Why would he go there?" he questioned.

"I don't know, lets find out," Ashfur meowed, already heading out of the den.

"Fine," Crowfeather said and followed the other gray tom down to the lake. They stopped at the forest edge by the lake. They saw Brambleclaw by the lakeshore greeting someone, when the two pulled apart, the second cat was identified easily.

"Hawkfrost," Ashfur whispered to the other gray tom.

Why would they be meeting together like this?" the former WindClan cat asked.

"They're half-brothers, their father was Tigerstar," Ashfur informed him in a half growl.

They quieted down when the two brothers began to speak. "Has Firestar made you deputy yet?" Hawkfrost asked as he sat down and calmly licked a paw.

"No, he is still hoping for Graystripe to return, but if ShadowClan keeps pushing the borders, he has to see that ThunderClan needs a deputy to appear strong again," Brambleclaw meowed.

"Good," Hawkfrost purred. "The plan is coming along nicely, then."

"What about RiverClan? How do you plan on dealing with that?"

"No need to worry about that, brother. Leopardstar is weak and easily controllable," the blue-eyed tabby reassured the other with a soothing voice. "Mistyfoot will be dealt with soon enough, just like last time."

"Do you think what we're doing is right, Hawkfrost? There has always been four Clans in the forest," Brambleclaw asked, doubt clear in his voice.

"Don't second guess yourself now, Brambleclaw! We're halfway there and soon the forest will belong to us and Tigerstar will have his revenge," Hawkfrost spoke with confidence, but in a gentle tone. "Tigerstar only wanted to unite the Clans to help them and to stop all the fighting between the Clans. Do you want the deaths to continue or are you doing to stop second guessing yourself and go along with the plan?"

"There have been far too many deaths."

"There you go. I knew you'd see it our way, we are family after all."

Ashfur and Crowfeather looked at each other and together they turned and raced back to camp. They weren't sure of what they had just witnessed and now was not the time to talk about it as they entered camp. Thankfully no one noticed their absence and the medicine cats were still away. The two gray warriors slipped into the medicine cat's den and collapsed onto their nest, quickly falling into restless sleep.

When they woke, Leafpool stood above them and off to the side was Rainwhisker who looked like he might fall asleep standing up. "Ashfur, I told you to watch Crowfeather for me, not take him away from me," the tabby she-cat purred with amusement.

At the she-cat's comment, Ashfur and Crowfeather noticed that they were curled up together. Quickly the two leapt to their paws and separated. "It's alright, Ashfur, I don't blame you in taking interest in Crowfeather. Just as long as you don't steal him away, I don't mind. In fact, I find it very cute."

The two gray toms were flustered, Ashfur more so. Stuttering, he tried to explain what happened, "N-no, Leafpool it-it's not like that. You see-"

Rainwhisker yawned loudly while he stumbled sleepily into the flecked tom interrupting him.

"Rainwhisker and I had a long night and we'd like to get some sleep before I tell you anything about what happened at the Moonpool," the pretty tabby meowed.

"Sure thing, Leafpool," Crowfeather meowed and lead the way out of the den with Ashfur following him. As they existed the den they saw Rainwhisker drop onto his nest, fast asleep before he even hit the ground. Outside it was right around dawn, some of the warriors just waking up.

The two blue-eyed gray toms eyed each other, knowing that they other wanted to talk about what they witnessed down by the lake, but both knew they couldn't while in camp. "Want to help me train Birchpaw?" Ashfur asked.

"Sure," the former WindClan warrior agreed as they padded toward the apprentice den. It was very easy getting the young apprentice up and already he was bouncing with energy. Before they made it to the camp entrance, they were stopped.

"Hey can I join you guys?" It was Thornclaw.

Ashfur blinked at the golden tom, Thornclaw was slightly older than him and a good warrior. He remembered that he had mentored Birchpaw's older brother, Spiderleg's littermate, in the old forest. The apprentice had fallen prey to one of the Twoleg's monsters that ripped up the forest.

"You sure, Thornclaw? You're a warrior and we are going out to train an apprentice," the flecked tom told the other.

"I know, but I want to learn some WindClan moves from our new Clanmate," the golden tabby meowed, a spark of a friendly challenge in his eyes. "That is, if you haven't forgotten them already, Crowfeather."

"Oh!" Birchpaw exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "I want to learn WindClan moves too!"

"It appears it is you who has forgotten who my mentor was, Thornclaw. He would have had my tail if I forgot any of my training," the gray-black tom meowed, blue eyes shining with an acceptance of the warrior's challenge.

**I was going to make this chapter longer, but oh well. At least it is something.**


	5. Smoky Rising

**Crow's Thunder**

**Chapter Five: Smoky Rising**

It was nearly sunhigh when they returned from training practice. They arrived to what was starting to appear as a pattern, chaos in ThunderClan's camp. Ashfur and Crowfeather stood by the entrance watching, feeling like time was repeating itself almost. Birchpaw ran over to his mother while Thornclaw wondered off to investigate.

"What's happening?" Crowfeather asked as Spiderleg padded up to the two toms.

"Daisy is what happened," Spiderleg growled. "It's always Daisy these days." A glare from the former WindClanner got the young warrior to explain further. "She's missing with her two kits. Good riddance if you ask me." With that, their informant left.

Firestar called for silence up top Tallrock. "We will send out a patrol to search for Daisy and her kits. Cloudtail and…" Green eyes looked over the cats in camp and lingered on a pair of gray blue-eyed toms. "And Crowfeather."

Leafpool was quick to be at his side. "Crowfeather, I need to talk to you when you get back."

The dark grey warrior nodded and turned to find Cloudtail in his face. "Come on, we're leaving now," the white tom told him as he left camp. He took one last glance around camp before following the older warrior.

As the two warriors walked the edge of WindClan's border, Crowfeather was thankful that there were no WindClan patrols out and about. He didn't know what would happen if they did come across one, but if it was one with his mother, it might be all right. The former WindClan tom missed his mother and wanted to talk to her, but he knew it would have to wait until Firestar allowed him to gatherings.

The grey-black tom was pushed out of his musings when Cloudtail stopped at a Twoleg fence. Looking past it, he saw that they had arrived at horseplace. The white warrior sniffed the air and turned to face the barn.

"This is it?" Crowfeather asked.

"Yes, Daisy mentioned that she had lived in a barn," Cloudtail told him as he stepped through the spaces in the fence.

As they padded through the field, a cry from a horse sounded and thundering hooves followed. A pair of horses came running down the field, seemingly towards the two cats. Cloudtail panicked and started to run, but Crowfeather, knowing better, tried to calm him.

"Cloudtail! Stop, don't run, you'll scare them even more!" Crowfeather called out to the fluffy white tom, but he didn't appear to have heard.

A pale shape of a cat darted out from the barn and toward them, the former WindClan cat quickly recognized it as Smoky, the cat who had fathered Daisy's kits. "This way!" Smoky yowled to them. "Hurry!" He then turned and ran back the way he came.

The white warrior quickly changed direction and followed with Crowfeather behind him. They were lead into the barn. "In here," he meowed and entered through a gap in the wall, the two warriors slipped in behind him. "Never expected to see you again so soon," Smoky meowed.

"What do you want?" Floss asked as she padded up to them. Her scent was mixed with milk, signaling that she was either very close to kitting or had recently done so. She looked over at Crowfeather and commented as to acknowledge his presence. "Crowfeather."

"This is Floss," Smoky told them.

"I'm Cloudtail," the white warrior meowed.

"Crowfeather, if you remember," the former WindClan tom said.

"We're come to see Daisy," Cloudtail informed the two barn cats.

"You've come to see Daisy?" Smoky sounded surprised. "I didn't think you'd want to see her again, once she left. And what is a WindClan warrior doing here?"

"I joined ThunderClan," the dark gray warrior meowed.

"We like Daisy a lot," Cloudtail said. Before he could finish, Daisy's two remaining kits dashed out, shrieking with excitement.

"You came! You came!" Hazelkit squealed. "I knew you'd come!"

"Oh, did you now?" Cloudtail asked.

"Yes. Mousekit didn't think so, though."

"Did not!" Mousekit hissed.

"Kits, hush!" Daisy chided as she padded out from around some hay. "You don't want to wake Floss' kits."

"Hello, Daisy," Cloudtail meowed.

Hazelkit than launched herself at Cloudtail. "I've been working on my hunter's crouch, Cloudtail. We want to be apprentices like Birchpaw and Whitepaw," she exclaimed.

"Are they warriors yet?" Mousekit asked.

"Warriors!" Cloudtail let out a merrow of laughter. "Come on! You're been away for a day."

"But it feels like moons!" Hazelkit wailed. "It's boring here!"

"But it's safe," Daisy told her daughter. "Now get off, Cloudtail. Is that any way to show respect for a warrior?" She turned after seeing Hazelkit slid off the white warrior and faced the toms. "I know why you're here. Please don't ask me to come back to the forest. I've made up my mind."

"But every cat misses you, and your kits," Cloudtail meowed. "ThunderClan needs new warriors. And you know we'd do anything to make you feel at home."

Crowfeather noticed the look of unrequited love in Daisy's eyes and now understood one of the reasons why the queen left. Daisy was in love with Cloudtail, but knew that the white warrior would never leave Brightheart. The grey warrior figured that Daisy must be hurting every time she looked at the white tom.

"We want to go back!" Hazelkit added and Mousekit agreed.

Daisy shook her head. "No, you don't. You're brother just died and you're too young to understand."

"I don't think so," Crowfeather put in. "What I heard was that when you brought them to ThunderClan, they were so young that they only remember living in ThunderClan's camp. They're almost Clan born, like all the other warriors. No wonder they want to go back."

"I'm not sure," Daisy admitted. "The forest is dangerous and Berrykit died because of it."

"Everyone misses you," Cloudtail pushed. "I know Brightheart does."

"Don't worry mother, we'll protect you," Mousekit spoke up.

"We'll teach you the warrior code and everything," Hazelkit added. "We'll even teach you everything our mentors do. Please take us back!"

"We want to learn to fight," Mousekit flexed his tiny claws.

"Maybe you should go," Smoky said as he pushed his muzzle up against hers.

"I though you missed me," Daisy said.

"I did. I missed all of you. But it's obvious that our kits won't be happy here. They're done nothing, but talk of the forest and ThunderClan since they've arrived. You could always come back yourself when they've grown up," Smoky told her.

"Or you could come to the forest yourself," Cloudtail suggested.

"Me! No thank you, I'd never remember all those names," Smoky meowed. "Plus someone has to protect Floss."

"Alright, we'll go back," Daisy meowed weakly.

"Yes!" the kits bounced up and down. "We're going back to the forest! We're going back to the forest!"

"Kits, hush. Remember, Floss' kits are still sleeping," Daisy scolded.

"That's great," Cloudtail beamed. "These two are just what ThunderClan needs. They'll make fine warriors one day."

As the give got ready to leave, Floss and Smoky came back up to them, carrying a kit each. The two kits looked no more than a moon old, far too young to be leaving their nest for a long period of time. "Wait! I want you to take these two with you too."

"Are you sure about this?" Smoky asked.

"Yes, I don't want the Twolegs to take these kits away like the others had been. Plus, now that Berrykit is gone, they need more warriors now," the queen explained.

Crowfeather looked at Cloudtail. "You did say ThunderClan needs more warriors. Sorreltail could look after them."

"Alright, we'll take them back to ThunderClan as well," Cloudtail mewed.

Floss pointed her tail to a small smoky grey tabby tom. "This one is called Flint and this one," she pointed her tail to a large diluted calico she-kit. "Is Mist. Take good care of them."

"We will," Crowfeather meowed. "Goodbye, Smoky, Floss," He picked up Flint while Cloudtail picked up Mist.

They walked through the horse pen; calmly they walked around a grazing horse. The horse saw the group of cats and brought its head over and sniffed Crowfeather's fur before licking his head with a large pink tongue. The fur on the former WindClanner's head was now sticking up in all directions. The kits laughed hysterically while Daisy and Cloudtail were stifling purrs of amusement.

When they finally returned back to camp, it was right back to chaos again. "Leafpool, did you tell Littlecloud about the badger attack?" It was Brambleclaw and he sounded furious.

They soon saw the confrontation between the two in the middle of camp, but were too far away to interfere right away. The Clan was watching the two tabbies, not noticing their arrival. "Yes-I told him when we met at the Moonpool."

"And it never occurred to you that he would tell Blackstar? We wouldn't have had this trouble if you had kept your mouth shut!"

The medicine cat sprang to her paws, amber eyes flashing dangerously. "I had to tell Littlecloud how Cinderpelt died!" she hissed. "He was her friend! Did you really think he wouldn't want to know what happened to her?"

"Did you tell all the medicine cats _everything_!" Brambleclaw yowled, looking ready to pounce on the small she-cat.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ashfur hissed, stepping between the two cats.

"Leafpool needs to decide which her loyalties lie, Ashfur. She's a ThunderClan _medicine cat_!" The tabby growled.

Blood splattered the ground; Ashfur had racked his claws over Brambleclaw's face. "Look who's talking. She isn't the one visiting her half-brother all the time!"

"Ashfur!" Firestar and some the Clan shouted shocked at what the blue-eyed warrior did. The rest of the Clan started whispering loudly about what they had just learned.

"Brambleclaw, is this true? You said you'd stop meeting Hawkfrost," Squirrelflight asked, hurt clear in her green eyes and voice.

"Squirrelflgiht, you have to believe me. I went to tell him that I wasn't going to meet him anymore. That's all," the tabby mewed, trying to look smaller than the large tom that he was.

Cloudtail cleared his throat to get the Clan's attention, it worked. "We brought Daisy and her kits back. Also Floss gave us her kits in place of Berrykit."

**Dun, dun, DUN! Flint and Mist are the first cats that I made up for this story and we are only on chapter five. Yes, I had to have the part where the horse licks Crowfeather. XD The starches that Ashfur gave Brambleclaw across the face WILL become scars because he refusing to get them treated.**

**Will Cloudtail fall for Daisy and leave Brightheart behind? Who knows. Who is next to die? Who knows. Has anyone figured out the odd titles yet? Not that anyone has reviewed about it so far. Will there be another elder queen? Who knows. What will happen with Ashfoot? Who knows. Why am I asking this questions that answer nothing? Because I feel like it.**


End file.
